


Borderlands: New World Bash

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Post-Borderlands 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: It was finally time to set out for the next Vault. Not everyone could go, as someone needed to keep watch to make sure Hyperion can't get their hands on any remnants of what might still be in Pandora's Vault. Their destination aboard the S. S. Roland: a planet called Exose. Things get dicey fast and new friends are made, along with new enemies because there's always a balance.





	1. New World Crash

The S.S. Roland has been sailing the stars for half a year now, headed for a planet named Exose where a Vault was located. Only a few people could go on the journey though, four to be precise. Those people were Lilith, Tiny Tina, Brick, and Gaige. Finally, at roughly 3:36AM, the planet was in sight while it was Brick’s shift to drive. Exose’s atmosphere seemed pink with cuts of baby blue in it.

“Hey, everybody up! You’ll want to see this!” Brick cheered.

“Too early, dude…” Tina groaned rubbing her eyes.

“Exose…? It can wait…” Gaige groaned flopping her head back down on her pillow.

“So that’s where another Vault is… wonder what nightmares will be waiting for us there…” Lilith yawned and she stretched.

“Computer said it’s inhabited and has interstellar travel, so I bet we’ll find some Hyperion stuff there.” Brick theorized.

“Get us to low orbit.” Lilith ordered.

“Can do.” Brick smirked pushing the engines to the max knocking both Gaige and Tina from their bunks.

“Not cool!” Tina roared.

“Can I kill him…?” Gaige growled.

“No.” Lilith sighed with a smirk on her face.

Soon the ship came into low orbit and they quickly learned the atmosphere of Exose was very stormy with harsh turbulence. Visibility was noticeably bad as well. 

“Think radio contact will be affected?” Brick asked Lilith.

“More than likely. Good thing Tina installed that disruption beam, we can cut a safe way to the surface.” Lilith answered.

All of a sudden the alarms in the ship began going off. All of the controls started going haywire flashing rapidly too. From the storm came a massive claw quite literally bitch slapping the ship from orbit. The ship burst apart and the crew was separated… and what was in the storm remained hidden…

“Cold!” Gaige shrieked as she busted out of a snow mound.

Once again, Gaige found herself stranded and injured on a foreign planet. The upside this time was that she wasn’t wanted dead by a douche with a god complex. The downside was that she was stranded, injured, and cold as balls. She spotted a cave not too far from her and limped her way there. Inside was the remains of a campfire with a few bits of flint lying by it, lucky her. She started a fire on what wood was left and tried to warm up at least a little. Without meaning to she drifted to sleep.

A growl startled her awake. Stalking near the entrance to the cave was a large wolf-like beast with sharp tip tentacles on its back aiming to strike. Before she got the chance to summon Death Trap a shotgun blasted the beast’s head off. Standing there reloading the shotgun was a muscular cyborg man with shoulder-length messy black hair with the left side of his cranium replaced by an energy barrier protecting mechanical cogs and gears whirring. His right eye was mechanical emitting a blue light while his normal eye was red, his left arm and the left half of his chest was completely mechanical. Both of his knees down to his feet were robotics as well. The man was dressed in black snow boots, thick black shorts, and a blood red toga with a sleeve only on the right arm lined at the waist with a utility belt, ammunition bag, and backpack.

**_Luther... As “The Tinker”_ **

“Close one…” Luther spoke in a deep monotone voice bearing a mechanical second voice in sync with it.

“Who are you?” Gaige asked him.

“My name is Luther. I will take you to a safe place after dealing with these pests.” he introduced himself as he turned to face more of the tentacle wolves.

“I can handle some… where’s my gun…?” Gaige gasped looking at her hip noticing almost all of her belongings were missing.

“I’ll handle them. Sit there and stay warm.” Luther ordered as he holstered his shotgun pulling out a handgun with his other hand.

Electricity began sparking in his mechanical hand and when he clenched his fist it surged up to his chest and to his mechanical headpiece making the cogs and gears spin very fast. His robotic eye’s glow turned from blue to gold intensifying in brightness, and he moved at insane speed shooting down the wolves before they could even move with great accuracy. When he reloaded it took a fraction of a second - it was like his entire being had sped up somehow. After the last one fell the electricity receded, his head gears slowly back down to normal, and his eye glow returned to normal.

“How did you do that?” Gaige asked in wonderment.

“It’s a specialty caused by my self-tinkering - I call it ‘Overclock Mode’. It’s quite handy for crowd control.” Luther answered as he walked back inside the cave.

“Aren’t you cold dressed like that?” Gaige asked him.

“In my tinkering, both fortunately and unfortunately, I lost feeling in my upper body at some point. I can still tell when I’m being touched and when my flesh arm is damaged, but I cannot feel pain, heat, or cold from the stomach up.” Luther answered her as he suddenly lifted her. 

“Whoa, whoa, I can walk!” she exclaimed flailing a bit.

“Your leg has multiple fractures in your thigh, calf, and ankle. You are not fit to walk.” Luther told her as he started to carry her.

“Where are we headed…?” Gaige asked with a heavy sigh.

“To a town called Inferno.” Luther answered.

Meanwhile, in a fortress on top of a mountain, a young man with messy blue hair was chained to a cross. He was dressed in red sneakers, blue jeans with the left leg ripped up a bit, a red short-sleeved shirt, and a necklace bearing a Vault Hunter symbol charm. He looked to have been beat up quite recently. A busty woman dressed in a black dress bearing a hood to hide head hair, black full-arm gloves, and a white mask hiding all features of her face then entered the room.

“Good morning. Let us try again shall we? Where is the Vault?” the woman asked as she picked up a pair of brass knuckles from a nearby table.

“Go fuck yourself…” the young man growled prompting the woman to punch his gut.

“One way or the other we  _ will _ find that vault. I know that you go there regularly, yet you have not taken control of this planet. I could treat you very nicely… if you’d only just tell me its location.” the woman told him.

“Second verse… same as the first, bitch…” he growled coughing a bit.

“I saw that display in orbit… your will cannot hold up forever…” she growled.

“Watch me.” he scoffed before receiving another punch to the gut.


	2. A Wild Encounter

It was early morning as Luther brought Gaige into Inferno. The town was almost city sized with a thick metal wall all around it and a shield over the top. Everyone in town was armed in some way or form, even the children. Luther brought her into a clinic and dropped her on a patient bed. Screaming could be heard from inside the operating room nearby. 

“Is Zedd here or something?” Gaige joked.

The woman who kicked open the door had a fit build with a moderate chest bearing very long flowing rusty brown hair. She was dressed in white doctor’s scrubs with a sick mask on her face. She had blood all over her scrubs and gloves. Around her waist was a utility belt of medical instruments…

“Another lowlife saved. Next!” she demanded.

**_Doctor Carlita Juanita Diablos Ricardo Raimundo Carmichael Sánchez… her hair was blonde before the blood dried._ **

“Her leg is messed up.” Luther told her.

“Well help me take her in so I can operate.” Carlita ordered.

“Wait, you aren’t going to X-Ray first…?” Gaige questioned nervously.

“X-Ray? Ha! It’s more fun to find out what’s wrong the old fashioned way… cutting into you and taking a look.” Carlita giggled.

“Am I at least going under for it…?” Gaige asked.

“I like you, you’re funny. Anesthetic is expensive, only for surgery that absolutely needs it.” Carlita answered.

That was a very painful morning for Gaige. Her leg bones were reinforced with full-metal shock-absorbing splints to keep them from getting worse now with medical injections to seal up the incisions. Luther then led Gaige to the headquarters of the Peace Faction, the group on Exose that wants to keep all parties separate but on peaceful grounds. Luckily there was someone Gaige recognized there, Lilith. She had her arm in a sling and a new scar on her forehead, but was otherwise okay.

“It’s great to see you made it too.” Lilith smiled.

“What’s going on here?” Gaige asked her.

“It’s better the boss around here explains.” Lilith answered.

A very burly man with jet black skin and wild red hair reaching his waist then came out from a back room. He was dressed in metal-reinforced desert garb and had white scars on any visible skin. A metal mask with a single eye socket where a black lense was in place hid his face. At his hips were twin sickles bearing blades glowing a sickly green.

**_Kusco “The Savage” Hoss… He’s the Boss and Kills Whoever Says Otherwise!_ **

“This Vault Hunter?” Kusco grumbled as he got up in Gaige’s face showing a staggering four foot height difference dwarving the girl.

“He’s huge…” Gaige squeaked.

“He’s Agvaran, a native species of Exose not too different from Earthlings. They’re big, intelligent, strong, tough, and completely barbaric. They’re also big on the brotherhood concept when it comes to all forms of occupation, so betrayal to them is like betraying family.” Luther told her.

“Yes, Kusco, this is the Vault Hunter I told you about. I’m glad she’s okay, more or less.” Lilith spoke noticing Gaige’s surgery marks.

“You, friends still out in wilderness. Know general area where one land. You go with trusted friend, rescue mission. To Skullwarren Wastes, friend know the way.” Kusco told Gaige putting a hand on Luther’s shoulder.

“Skullwarrens… if you thought those Tentawolves back in The Cold Lands were pests, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Luther sighed.

“You lost your stuff too? Go see Exose’s weapon dealer. If the boss sends word she’ll set you up with at least a starter package, we’ll just be sure not to tell Marcus once we get contact with Pandora back. You know how he hates competition.” Lilith told Gaige.

Luther led Gaige through town and down into the basement of what appeared to be a rundown motel. The shop downstairs was full to the brim with guns and had twin turrets attached to the ceiling tracking them. Inside the shop was a dark-skinned woman with short spiky black hair dressed in a commando uniform with a fully robotic left arm bearing gun attachments. She was punching a man with her robotic arm continuously.

“Please stop…” the man sobbed as several teeth fell from his mouth.

“When you tell me where your boys took my man.” she growled winding a gear on her arm tightening the chords posing it for a hook.

**_SAMANTHA… ONLY RESPECTS CASH AND HER MAN._ **

“The boss said to set her up with the basics.” Luther told her.

“You’re going to stay right there, shit stick.” Samantha growled at the man before turning her attention to the duo unwinding the gear loosening her arm.

“Hello.” Gaige greeted her.

“I usually charge for the starter package, but what the boss says goes. My arm is a testament to that.” Samantha sighed flexing her mechanical arm.

“So what’s included in the starter package?” Gaige asked.

“Two guns, a grenade mod, ammunition for those guns, and a shield; all white rarity of course. What do you specialize in?” Samantha answered opening a bronze chest.

“Handguns and SMG’s.” Gaige answered.

Samantha then placed a jet black handgun of a peculiar shape along with an oddly shaped SMG on the counter. Gaige didn’t recognize the makes at all. They looked almost like they were made from monster parts, but were totally solid.

“Unusual guns…” Gaige commented.

“They’re Forsaken pieces, which always look like they’re made from living things. Out here there are different manufacturers than where you come from, an exception being Torgue. We’ve got Forsaken, Mad Love, Psychosis, and Hailstorm out here.” Luther explained to her.

“You’d better be careful if you get your hands on a Mad Love piece. They pack a serious punch, both in how bad they’ll rip your enemies a new one and their kick; if you aren’t ready for it you might lose a few digits. Mad Love is also known for using innuendos to name their pieces.” Samantha added as she put an odd spider-shaped grenade mod along with a basic shield module on the table.

“The boss’s personal favorite is The Back Door, a legendary assault rifle.” Luther mentioned to Gaige.

“Anyway, there’s your starter package. You pay for anything else.” Samantha told her.

Gaige geared up and then went with Luther to the garage where he showed her one of Exose’s most popular modes of travel: Hypercycle. The Hypercycle appears to just be a hover sphere at first, but the fun comes from its functionality. It was originally tech found in a Vault somewhere meant for leisurely travel at 50 mph, but with help from the Psychosis company’s science division it now goes from 0 to 265 mph in a minute flat. It’s also armed with laser guns and rocket launchers for self defense if running wildlife over doesn’t work. She excitedly got in one and Luther showed her how it works. After some training to get the turning down, the two took off toward their destination.

Meanwhile, in Skullwarren Wastes, Brick was coming to inside of a cave. He felt like he got hit by a car, but at least he was breathing. His immediate thought after getting up… was interrupted by the need for food when his stomach growled.

“Sit!” a voice shrieked when something dropkicked Brick in the gut making him fall over.

Down on all fours like a wild animal was a girl no older than ten bearing red eyes and wild mud-stained grey hair reaching the floor with twigs and leaves sticking out. Her body was clothed only in a hide dress and she had monster claws tied to her knuckles. At her hip was a bladed boomerang. The girl growled at first and then barked like a dog to the outside making a very large ape-like beast with bone armor by the looks of it drag in a large Tentawolf corpse. The beast then ripped the corpse in two before ripping off a leg.

The girl began yipping trying to jump and bite the leg making them ape creature gently push her down. It then began making a campfire as she sat up growling. Brick had no idea what to think of this situation. This ape was cooking the corpse parts like a civilized creature. The ape used the hide it’d skinned beforehand to make a disguise of the beast dropping it on girl queuing her to wear it. 

“I don’t suppose any of you speak…?” Brick asked them.

“Ah, terribly sorry, but my adopted cub noticed birds swirling where you landed. I was initially against saving you but she was adamant.” the ape spoke in a gentlemanly accent making Brick’s eyes widen.

“You can talk…?” Brick asked.

“Yes, I was once a subject in Architerian Ore Experimentation. As a result my intellect has skyrocketed and my kind no longer accept me. This little one was abandoned by her parents, who were quite frightened of me when I attempted to fit in with mankind. Despite my best efforts, she has failed to learn how to form cohesive sentences… most of the time it’s a single word or a few jumbled words.” the ape answered.

“She got a name?” Brick asked watching the girl gnaw wildly on her cooked Tentawolf leg.

“I can’t read human, so maybe you can make out her name.” the ape answered handing him a beat up amulet.

“Says Emily.” Brick told the ape.

The wild girl then frisked Brick clawing at him. She snatched the amulet and leapt to the ape feeling the amulet all over. Evidently she recognized the name. She then began pulling Brick’s hand as in the distance revving could be heard along with gunfire.

**Emily… As “The Wild Girl”.**

“I do believe she wants to take you somewhere.” the ape told him.

Reluctantly Brick followed Emily out into the wastes. He had his shotgun and about half of the usual amount of bullets for self defense. Soon they were set upon by beasts similar in appearance to Skags, but their bodies were armored with bones and were able to launch spines from a distance. These were Skullwarrens, beasts that love to travel in massive packs. Brick was worried about Emily but she astounded him by skillfully lobbing her boomerang causing their necks to spurt blood as the boomerang almost magnetically returned to Emily’s hand for another throw. No matter how many they took down more Skullwarrens seemed to come at them. 

“Damn it, there’s no end to ‘em…” Brick grimaced as he reloaded his last cylinder into his gun.

Emily then got on all fours and let out a strong guttural howl. To Brick’s shock four massive Skullwarrens barreled through the horde knocking them through the air. One was red, another blue, the third green, and the fourth was cyan. The red blew flames at the horde, the blue unleashed electric streaks from its mouth, the green spat acidic bombs, and the cyan curled into a ball and began unleashing explosive shockwaves as it span in place. Before Brick knew it the horde was cut in half with the four’s interference. The roar of engines made them scatter as Luther and Gaige ran off a jump landing in the thick of the horde.

“Gaige! There’s a face I’m happy to see!” Brick cheered as the duo dismounted to lend a hand.

“Skullwarrens make Skags look like tame puppies. It took ages to find you guys.” Gaige smiled as she opened fired.

“The howl sounded different so we followed it.” Luther added as he opened fire into the remaining horde making them begin to flee yelping.

“Gaige, new planet but you wasted no time looking for guys huh?” Brick teased her.

“It’s not like that, he saved my butt when I crashed on the surface. His name is Luther. Luther, this is Brick.” Gaige introduced them.

“Any friend of Gaige is a friend of mine.” Brick smiled shaking his hand.

“I see the local wild thing has taken a liking to you.” Luther observed as Emily climbed up onto Brick’s back growling a bit.

“You know about her situation?” Brick questioned as he flicked her nose to make her stop sniffing his ear with a yelp.

“We’ve been trying to take her back to Inferno for about two years now. She wouldn’t get attached to any of us enough to leave her friend in the wilderness behind.” Luther explained.

“Can these things hold more than one person?” Gaige asked gesturing to the vehicles.

“Two at maximum depending on size. Gaige and I will take this one, that way she remains calm.” Luther replied.

“It’s like driving a car, except it speeds up stupid fast.” Gaige told Brick.

“That sounds awesome!” Brick grinned.

Emily was nervous as Brick entered the vehicle. She dug her sharp nails into his back holding on tight. Once they were off the ape looked after them from a distance, a happy tear-filled smile on his face.

“I wish you the best, Emily. You belong in the Realm of Man, not living as a savage with a beast.” he spoke in solitude wiping his years.

The team soon arrived back in Inferno where the latter half of a battle was going on at the north gate. The Boss was in the field cutting down bandits left and right leaving corroding wounds with his blades. Their bullets were doing nothing to him showcasing the durability of his flesh. When the last vandit fell the Boss returned to the inside of the walls. Lilith soon met up with the group at HQ.

“Good to see you’re still alive, Brick. Nice shoulder ornament.” Lilith smiled.

“Wild girl. Recruited? Good. Strong fighter despite so young.” Hoss huffed as he sat in a chair.

“This is Emily. Long story short, she’s lived in the wild of Skullwarren Wastes until now. Looks like she’s gotten attached to me.” Brick introduced her as she sniffed in Lilith’s direction curiously.

“Careful if she decides she doesn’t like you, she bites. Scratches too. Assume it’ll be a wild animal attack basically. She calls four Skullwarren Super Badasses known as ‘The Big Four’ to help her out in a pinch too.” Luther warned them.

“I saw her call them in that scuffle with the Skullwarrens. Those things can wreck house.” Brick told them.

“By the way, we managed to get some kind of contact back with Pandora. They’re working on getting a Direct ECHOnet Transmission Network set up between the two worlds. So we should be seeing one of our friends any time now.” Lilith informed them.

“Awesome. Hope Mordy comes, he’ll love the vehicles here.” Brick grinned.

Moments after saying that a large probe of some variety slammed into the center of Inferno Plaza. It then began opening up and planting four legs in the ground to set up a satellite beacon of some kind. The door on it then let out a ton of steam and opened.

“Hell-O, residents of Exose!” an irritating voice rang out from within the ship.

“Oh god why…?” a collective groan left the vault hunters.

Their fears realized, Claptrap rolled on out from the ship with a victorious laugh. The door then slapped shut behind him as the legs buried further knocking him off the platform so it could deeply embed itself in the ground.

“Lilith! Brick! Gaige! It was a unanimous vote to send me to your aid!” Claptrap cheered waving at them.

“It’s… good to see you… Claptrap…” Lilith sighed heavily while Gaige tried to hide her face.

“What’s the problem? It’s just a Claptrap. Looks like he’s an old model though, the ones here on Exose are all CL5P-TP models.” Luther observed with a calculating stare.

“CL5P-TP? That’s funny, my model should have been the last.” Claptrap chuckled.

“Not after Mad Love snatched the rights to make Claptraps from Hyperion for five bucks. They produced a second variety of bots too, M8-TP or Matetraps. They’re a perfect compliment to your eccentricity.” Luther shrugged.

“Five bucks?! We Claptraps are worth way more than five bucks! That’s an outrage!” Claptrap roared in outrage.

“If you ask me that’s highway robbery with how this one acts…” Gaige huffed crossing her arms.

“Letting that slide for now... on my way into the atmosphere I spotted Tiny Tina riding on the back of somebody with wings. What was that about?” Claptrap brought up.

“Klaw… warmonger with many bandits at disposal… tiny one is in danger longer she is with him.” Hoss told them.

“Brick, you sit this one out. I need to spread some lead or I’m going to go insane.” Lilith smirked.

“Klaw lair is in Fallen Peaks Valley. Take Matetrap Silver along. Very helpful for long distance melon splitting. Luther is guide.” Hoss ordered.

“Of course I would be…” he sighed.

“We’ll keep the place safe.” Gaige smiled.

“A Matetrap? Well, it’s a good thing I changed my oil this morning.” Claptrap snickered lecherously while trying to slick back his antenna.

**_Lilith… Back In Action As The Siren_ **

**_CL4P-TP… Back to Unimpress_ **

“Silvie, as we call her, should be hanging out at the local bar.” Luther told his new partners.

Once at the bar an evident fight was going on as one citizen crashed out the left-side window. Inside only two things weren’t fighting: the bartender and a Claptrap with silver coloring and a black stripe down the middle wearing a maroon beret with a sniper rifle around its shoulder that was drinking some oil. It then turned to look at the group.

“Luther, it’s been too long, old friend.” it spoke in a female voice bearing a British accent.

**_M8T-TP (Silver) A.K.A. Silvie… as The Sniper_ **

“Hellooooooooo  _ nurse~ _ …” Claptrap blurted panting.

“Well aren’t you a charming hunk of motherboard. An outdated model, but you know what they say about technology and age…” Silvie chuckled making Claptrap about faint and Lilith almost hurl.

“I swear I just threw up a little in my mouth…” Lilith grimaced.

“I told you, Matetraps and Claptraps are naturally drawn together. It gets the Claptraps motivated to do their jobs too, so it’s a win-win.” Luther told her.

“So Luther, does the job you came to me for happen to involve this hunk of metal?” Silvie asked him.

“Oh stop…” Claptrap giggled bashfully.

“Yes actually. We’re headed to get Lilith’s friend back from Klaw. We’ve need of your sniping expertise.” Luther explained.

“You can count on me. He won’t know what hit him. Literally. That’s how far away I can split his skull from.” Silvie giggled.

“Let’s go. We’ll head through Skullwarren Wastes to Broken Valley.” Luther instructed.


End file.
